


Unscheduled Leave

by Godsliltippy



Series: Marks & Wings [10]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marks, Whump, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Mark & Wings AUWhen Virgil goes missing, Gordon is sent to find him and bring him home safe.
Series: Marks & Wings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370236
Comments: 40
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



> Decided to dive headlong into the marks and wings AU and I love it so much!! Thanks so much to nutty for helping me keep details straight! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this!

This seemed wrong somehow. It certainly wasn't the gray waters rolling off the silver-blue scales of his form. That was life on an everyday basis. It wasn't even the storm rolling overhead as it sent flashes of light over the ocean surface that had him feeling uneasy.

It was the search that felt off and he realized it was simply because he'd never had to execute one for this particular brother. For Scott or Alan, sure. Those two could lose themselves to their wings until the more responsible of the bunch sent a location ping to the second eldest, who in turn would drag them back. Gordon never had that honor and the scar running across his abdomen was a reminder of the time he'd needed to be found. 

Virgil was their keeper - usually his almost exclusively - and it just felt weird to have that stability lost in the storm he was currently swimming under. 

Gordon could feel him, though faint and more of a tickle that wasn't John. A tingling, really, that ran down his spine the closer he got and with it, the feeling that accompanied the loss of comms. His brother was in trouble, especially if he'd been caught in the downpour. 

The sailfish that was Gordon Tracy shot through a swell, his mind focused on his target and he froze, airborne for a few seconds before diving into the next. He found his stride again a beat later, but the images of the maelstrom that raged above only made the need to find Virgil all that much stronger. 

None of his brothers had a chance in this weather and the thought that the raven-haired engineer could be making a quick trip to the bottom of the ocean made his gut twist. The tingling linked him to the truth, growing and sitting at the forefront of his mind as he sped on. Virgil was alive - for now - and if the man decided to change that fact, Gordon was going to hunt him down and bring him back if it killed him too. 

Ahead, the ocean was a swirl of dark gradient, revealing nothing of what lay within, and with an agility reserved for training sessions, Gordon dodged a rock formation illuminated by a bolt overhead. He slowed as another came into view, dodging a pinnacle covered in limpets and barnacles. Any other day and the aquanaut would be happy to float among the structures, clinging to them with tentacles that allowed him the ability to observe. 

The shift of the tingling to a sharp, dull pain brought him to a screeching halt and Gordon swung the length of his body around until the feeling increased. A flash of panic accompanied a streak of blinding light and in a flick of his tail the sailfish was gone, morphing midstream into a dolphin that could surface, scan, and find - an island. 

Elation and fear swelled together as Gordon propelled himself towards the edge, cursing as he came to a sheer cliff-face. He needed a beach or somewhere low enough to climb at least. A shift back and forth and he went left, the feel of his brother pulsing in that direction. His frustration grew with each second that ticked by with no sign of access. Gordon considered free climbing, the ocean his safety net, but without proper gear it could take longer than his current venture. That was until he found a cove, its walls matching some of the ones on their island. He could scale them with minimal effort. 

Except the storm was sending swaths of water across those walls, daring him to try and not become a smear on the rocks. Spray shot from his back as Gordon let out a huff of anger, letting it turn into determination. Timing. Move fast and he could do it.

A flick of his tale, dorsal fin cutting through the water and he dove, finding the depths that preceded the cliff. He couldn't see the surface until he abruptly changed directions, pushing with all his strength toward the white foam and bright flashes. One last kick and he was out of the water, changing, and with a wet slap, the bright cadmium octopus clung to the rock. 

Gordon hung there for a long moment as he waited for the ocean to wash him back in, but as the seconds went on, dark orbs peered down to see he had cleared the swells. The urgh to take a breath was thwarted by his current form and he refocused on climbing. Tentacles moved over the jagged rock, finding crevasses that fingers couldn't. Suction cups peeled up with a slight pop, the appendages finding new places to hold as Gordon pulled himself up. 

Halfway and the form was done as his need for oxygen grew. Fingers took hold where tentacles had been, bare feet digging into a ledge. He was immediately hit by the chill of the rain coming down in sheets, threatening to freeze his hands and he screamed at himself to move. It helped that he had practice. Climbing the cliffs at home in just his swim trunks had prepared him for a moment like this - though Gordon would have hoped not for the same reason. 

When he hit the top and pulled himself to his feet, amber scanned the surrounding for any sign of the brother he'd been sent to bring home. Nothing but trees and wild shrubs that would make his task all the more difficult. There were only a few things he envied in regards to his brothers' lift abilities. Shoes were at the top of that list. 

Hours without a voice had him forgetting he had one, grunting with the shout, "Virgil?" The sound of rain and thunder that was too close for comfort made the hope of hearing a reply nearly impossible. A steadying breath and Gordon closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling that led him here. It was stronger, mixing relief with his concern. So, obviously Virgil knew he was on the island. All he had to do was find him and they could go home. 

A crash of thunder shattered that idea and Gordon realized it might be longer than he would have liked before they could depart. The treeline loomed before him and he could feel the pull of the engineer, willing him to march into the undergrowth. There might have been a grimace, but he hoped Virgil missed it as he took the first steps, arms crossed over his bare chest. At least under the canopy of foliage, there were fewer drops of icy water to hit him. 

Plenty of sharp sticks and rocks, though. Gordon cursed as he stumbled over a hidden stick and glanced down to see the angry red lines of scratches forming over the top of his foot. When he found his brother, there would be some choice words about the destination he'd chosen to land. 

The path he'd taken finally led to another cliff, it's drop revealing a stone-littered valley. A few patches showed greenery where plants had overcome the hostile soil, as well as pools of rainwater he suspected would be dry any other day. 

A jolt up his spine and Gordon didn't need to call out to know he was close. What he did need to know was how bad off his brother was, "Virg? You okay down there?"

He hadn't found visual yet, even with how open the valley appeared, but Gordon realized he must have been standing on top of an overhang as the raven-haired man stepped out, waving tiredly up at the aquanaut. It didn't go unnoticed how he was favoring his left arm or the angry red streaks that weren't his marks. 

"Been better," Virgil called up with a wheeze.

"Hold tight, I'm coming down," a step towards the edge and Gordon could already see the worry spark across his big brother's face.

"Whoa, wait -" a grimace as the engineer let go of his injury to raise a hand as if to ward off the aquanaut's intent. "It's not safe. You don't have any gear."

That was a solid truth that Gordon hated agreeing with, but there was little he could do about it. His marks weren't too keen on pockets or luggage. Amber swept over the terrain before centering on the man who had brought him here. He would have to do, "Just try and catch me, okay?"

"What?" The shock was almost amusing.

Gordon jumped, free falling for only a second before he shifted midair. Wide, dark brown eyes followed his descent, one good arm reaching out, a curse joining the thrum of rain hitting stone, and then a wet slap.

"Gordon!" 

Ow - okay, so Virgil wasn't up for playing catch. At least the puddle was there and the little octopus from earlier wriggled about before Gordon morphed back, sitting uncomfortably in the chilly water. "I'm good." 

"Hell you are," anger fueled by fear set the elder brother's jaw tight as he offered a hand to help the blonde. Gordon ignored it, pushing himself up to stand under the heated gaze. "You could've -"

"Invertebrate, Virg," he offered with a disarming grin. "They're squishy and not easily broken. The water did its job and I'm fine." Gordon paused to allow his brother a second to assess before turning on him. "You, on the other land, look like you got in a fight with a lightning storm."

Never let it be said that Gordon Tracy hadn't picked up a few tricks when it came to calling out a brother. He'd witnessed it enough times with Scott - and occasionally himself - to add the right tones and inflections, watching his target wilt under the truth. Virgil couldn't hide the fact that he wasn't in the most optimal condition. 

"Sit down before you fall over," Gordon redirected his aim into taking care of the man, making further note of the scrapes and bruises that blossomed over his arm and right shoulder. He followed Virgil back under the relative safety of the overhang, happy to find it dry. He helped lower his brother to the ground before taking the seat next to him. Might as well get comfortable since they wouldn't be leaving until the rain stopped or Alan and Scott returned from their rescue mission at the space station between Earth and Mars. 

A couple of days certainly wasn't on his things to do list - or Virgil's for that matter. The man looked haggard with hair plastered to his forehead from the rain, eyes shadowed around bloodshot sclera, and the angrier looking burn he'd spotted from above. Plus it was freezing without their uniforms. Even clothes would have been nice. 

"So, Johnny says you two lost contact after you told him you'd found somewhere to land and wait out the storm," Gordon gestured to the area around them. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Lightning - near miss while I was landing," Virgil indicated the injury over his shoulder. "Fried my comm - hurt like hell."

"Yeesh, how's it feel now?" Not that he had anything with him that could help. Burns would require ointment and adequate hydration. They had one of those creating pools around them. The other would have to wait until they got picked up. The idea of simply loading the engineer onto his back and taking him on the humpback cruise liner seemed like a good option, as well. Gordon tucked that thought away for when the time came to leave.

"The nerves are angry," he winced with the flexing of his bicep. "But manageable. Definitely had worse before."

"And that?" The bruises and cuts were more pronounced now that he was sitting next to Virgil.

"Rough landing," another grunt of pain as the raven-haired man leant forward, showing off the intricate lines of his wings. Gordon searched them, following each streak down the toned back until he saw the slight bend in one. 

"Damn, Virg," he wasn't angry. Scott would have that covered once they got back. This was more disheartening than anything. How often had his big brother ended up in the infirmary with a busted wing? The man just didn't know his limits and today was no different. 

"I know - shoulda been home before the storm hit," a hand came up to scrub at the few droplets still lingering, only managing to smear the dirt a bit more over his cheek. "The time got away from me."

Sighing, Gordon pulled his legs to his chest, more for warmth, but also in understanding. Their last mission hadn't gone well and resulted in the loss of a construction crew and a pedestrian who'd been in the wrong place. There was nothing they could've done, arriving after the fact to help dig out the bodies of the lost. Of course, they had both hoped John's scans were wrong and someone would have made it, but after the last individual had been accounted for, they knew. It was just a bad accident.

"This thing kinda came out of nowhere," pointing to the darkened sky that showed no sign of letting up - a shift in topics to ease the tension of the memory and belay some of the guilt that came with their current situation. "Good thing Johnny can tell us how long we'll be here." With a smile he fished out the comm from the pocket of his trunks, showing it to Virgil. "You wanna ask or should I?"

The relief that came with seeing the device was worth the offer. Gordon could have easily contacted their family with the trouble Virgil had stumbled into, but that wasn't his prerogative. There were a number of incidents where the roles had been reversed and his brother had been more than happy to patch him up, simply glad to find him alive. Scott would get a hold of Virgil soon enough. No need to compound the issue. 

A shaky hand lifted to take the communicator, Gordon's brow querking at the slight struggle. Dark brown eyes caught his gaze and there was reassurance, a smile and the device was accepted. Virgil didn't want him worrying, but it was difficult not to when your brother had a broken wing and electrical burns.

The comm activated and within seconds a fuzzy image of their brother appeared, John's calm exterior broken by the way his eyes pinpointed their older brother, "Virgil, are you alright?"

"Yeah - well, relatively speaking," he had the decency to look apologetic. "Not gonna be able to lift outta here. Got anyone you can send our way?"

Lips thinned and Gordon already knew the answer. Scott and Alan were nowhere near being back and Kayo was off on assignment with Penelope. That left, "At the moment, no. The storm appears to be sitting on your location and interfering with our connection. I've got your coordinates, so I suggest you two sit tight."

"Right," Gordon groaned. "For how long?" Because he was cold and Virgil looked colder. Not the best condition for a long stay.

"It's moving slow, but you should see it clear in about five hours," this time John was the one to offer an apologetic smile. 

Five hours and it would be dark. No way they were swimming back, Gordon's abilities or not. 

"Thanks, John," Virgil offered with too much optimism than was warranted. "We'll let you know if anything changes."

"Same here. Stay safe, you two," Gordon tensed as the rush of concern swept over him and he could understand John's reasoning. Neither of them were very good at staying out of trouble, but with Virgil injured, it gave the blonde the desire to try that much harder to comply. 

"We will. Talk to ya soon, Johnny," a flippant smirk as the concern turned to mild irritation. 

Turquoise turned back to Virgil who radiated delight, "Promise, no more trouble."

Satisfied, the astronaut closed the connection and Gordon accepted the device back, stuffing it in his pocket before zipping it closed. "What's got you so happy?" He hadn't been mistaken, a genuine smile growing on his brother's face. 

"Just appreciating what I've got," a shoulder bumped his and Gordon watched the grimace that followed the action. 

"Dummy, don't do that," but there was no bite, the attitude infectious and sending a chuckle from the aquanaut. "So is this where we're camping out for the next five to twelve hours?"

"What? You don't like it?" Virgil gasped in mock offense. 

Gordon was happy to oblige, "I will say, the roof is quite impressive. I'm barely getting hit by the downpour." There was no stopping the shiver that raked across his shoulders and he felt the same dilemma in his brother. "It would be great if we could turn down the AC, though." And with that thought came an idea. "Hey, find a spot and get comfy."

One dark brow rose with the flourish of excitement and he scooted further back to lean against the stone wall. Gordon unfurled himself and crawled over to lay in front of his brother, tapping the legs to encourage them out of his way. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just relax. You're freezing and I don't wanna face Scott when he finds out I let you die of hypothermia," that brought the engineer back to reality pretty quickly and Gordon felt a twinge of guilt for it. If big brother was going to be mad, it was going to be at Virgil for getting them into this situation. That wasn't a thought that would be beneficial right now, though. "Don't say I never did anything for you." He flashed a toothy grin before shifting, the marks on his back melting his form into that of a large sea lion. 

At first, their connection read a great deal of confusion, but as Gordon lowered his head to the ground, rolling slightly to offer a flipper of invitation, Virgil laughed. It was the kind that came with a warm burst of appreciation in his chest and he answered with a soft bark and sniffle of nostrils. Still not an ideal situation, but his brother seemed a bit more comfortable as he turned to lean back against the warm body. Gordon was certainly feeling better and he curled his form around Virgil to create a wall of protection - a body pillow of a brother. 

"Thanks, Gords," it wasn't necessary, but he appreciated the effort. His brother was exhausted and it showed as his eyelids drooped, Virgil intent on more than just resting. 

Gordon didn't answer, not wanting to interrupt the gradual call of dreams as his warmth lulled the wounded engineer into a healing sleep. It wasn't a bad idea, seeing as they were going to be stuck for the evening. Virgil would sleep and he would keep watch. They would follow John's instructions and stay safe - or at the very least, try.


	2. Chapter 2

A drip woke him and Virgil groaned, wondering how much work it would take to fix his bathroom faucet. He was achy and tired and the thought of having to climb under the cabinet was not an ideal one. Maybe he could talk Alan into doing it. The kid loved hands-on projects and the plumbing skill was a useful one. Yes, he would ask his little brother - later. Virgil snuggled back into his pillow -

It moved, a grumbling sound emitting from its depths.

Eyelids flew open and the engineer was confronted by the dull grey glow of night and a solid wall of stone. Panic spiked once injuries resurfaced and he grit back a hiss, trying not to move with each breath. The "pillow" shifted and was suddenly gone, replaced by gentle hands that held him in place. 

"Hey, take it easy, Virg," Gordon commanded, letting his brother lean back against his chest. It must have looked awkward, Virgil found himself musing, the smaller figure engulfed by his brother's broad form. If Gordon minded, he didn't show it, instead wrapping warm arms around Virgil's chest. "I've gotcha."

It took him a long moment to steady himself against the ache in his shoulders - unseen in the marks on his back. He might've been able to fold them away, but the lingering spikes were too difficult to suppress. A breath in and Virgil remembered the lightning, the pain, the crash that had broken him. He remembered the elation at seeing his brother appear at the top of the cliff and then the terror as he watched him leap off of it. 

"We're okay, bro," Gordon must have sensed the flood of emotions, a warming calm replacing them as he spoke. "Just have to wait here until morning. See? The storms stopped."

Virgil craned his neck to see above them, past the edge of their shelter and to the star speckled sky beyond. It would've been beautiful any other time. 

Another breath, "I'm good."

"What happened?" The question came without divulging that he knew his big brother really wasn't.

"Just disoriented - thought I was at home," not on an island in the middle of the Pacific. 

"Right, I get that," Gordon had yet to release him."You still cold? I can change if you need -"

"No - No, I'm -" he stopped, knowing full well his fish brother could tell. There was a greater need at the moment. "I'd rather just talk for a bit if that's okay?"

"Fine with me," the bright voice bounced with the desire to help. "Doubt I could go back to sleep, anyway."

"Sorry," a spark from Gordon that said he shouldn't continue that train of thought. "You can let go now."

"Nah, I'm cold and you're still warm," he gave Virgil a gentle squeeze for emphasis. "What do ya wanna talk about?"

"Has Scott forgiven you yet?" 

"Yeesh, going for the heavy stuff, huh?" Though his tone was still light, Virgil could feel the turmoil beneath, like a whirlpool ready to suck his little brother into it. "I guess? But you know I only apologized to make him happy. I'd do it again if I had to."

It was a good thing Gordon and Scott weren't linked like the blonde was with himself or John. The sincerity behind that declaration would've had the kid off the roster until further notice.

The incident in question had been a rescue that involved a glass bottom boat that had collided with some debris. Thunderbird 2 had already been in the vicinity and willing to respond. Virgil had kept his girl at a hover while Gordon worked to get the passengers into the basket for transport. The problem came soon after their arrival, the cause of the accident being a whale carcass. His brother had been internally furious at first, but a quick scan from Thunderbird 5 via the aquanaut's suit had told of the animal's natural demise closer to the beginning of the day. Not the boat's fault. The whale wasn't the problem, however. It was the school of sharks that had begun circling and snatching bits and pieces.

And then a scream, a splash, and Virgil hadn't seen it, but Scott had cursed his brother's name over the comm feeds. The commander had been watching on the island and witnessed their little brother dive into the churning waters to fetch a woman who'd fallen in. Seconds ticked and Virgil had chased after his brother's telepathic link, feeling the determination to save a life. 

Another scream and the woman had reappeared in a fit of hysterics, perched atop the nose of a great white. Others still on the boat had cried out to her, arms reaching and coming up short. The great white moved and hit the boat, the woman wrapped in the awaiting embrace of her husband as he pulled her on board. 

And the fish had disappeared. Virgil knew, had known, heart pounding, what his brother had done. 

Scott's voice had been sharp, cutting through the cloud of adrenaline in his head as he'd requested visuals on the aquanaut.

Virgil had offered a negative, though his brother had a better view of the danger zone than himself, Virgil had the connection. It was too frantic to latch fully onto and he could imagine the shark searching for a safe place to change. 

A shout from Scott announced Gordon's arrival back on the boat and both operatives let out a breath of relief. It wasn't until an hour later, after the people had been offloaded that Virgil had gotten a good look at his little brother. He'd expected a cheeky grin for a job well done, but instead he'd found Gordon staring out Two's front window, his face an alarming pallor. 

Before Virgil could ask, Scott was there, glaring at the aquanaut through the holocomm and his co-pilot's mood had shifted as quickly as he could. The engineer had been forced to play referee between the two as they yelled about the importance of waiting and how there hadn't been time. 

Later, Virgil had tracked his little brother to the lockers, intent on figuring out what had upset him so much, Scott excluded. Gordon had paled again, his insides a swirl of confusion and disgust - and then he had promptly vomited into the nearest trash bin. 

The memory tugged at his tired brain and he frowned, "Would you?"

"Yeah - I mean, to save someone, sure," the hesitation was there, though.

"You're telling me you would jump into the chum filled ocean and turn into a shark again."

The silence that followed was almost deafening and he didn't need their link to know how the kid was feeling. He'd been a great white, surrounded by the blood of a dead whale and felt the urge to feed. None of them could empathize with that. Gordon hadn't shifted for two whole days afterwards, but the sea had called him back. The blonde was never away for long.

"Okay, maybe not as a shark, but I had to get her out before something else got her," Gordon's cheek pressed into his back as he loosened the embrace a bit. "Scott woulda done the same."

"No argument there, Squirt," their big brother would jump into a burning building without his suit if it meant saving a life. Scott just wanted to protect them. Hard to do when the two youngest liked to emulate their fearless leader. 

"What do you think they're doing right now? Scott and Alan - I mean," the change in topics was easily noted. Gordon wasn't too eager to revisit his previous dilemma. 

"Probably - hopefully - on their way back," Virgil was trying to consider their options and their brothers with Thunderbird 1 or 2 would've been ideal. 

A chuckle, "Scott's got the debriefing reports ready by now. Whacha wanna bet?"

"With how long it takes to get back to Earth?" Virgil felt his own laugh bubbling up and he smiled. "He's most likely revised it twice. Alan'll be talking about how awesome the mission was."

"How long before they're sick of each other?"

"Not nearly as quickly as you'd think," a warmth fluttered through his chest knowing how well the eldest and youngest worked together. Sure, Alan had an issue with response times on occasion, but the kid was built for this job - possibly Scott's if the time came. 

The chatter continued until the first glow of orange blending into grey crested the treetops. Virgil gave a tired yawn that halted with a wince of stiff muscles and bruises. 

"Ready to get outta here?" Gordon had a bit more cheer in his voice and it pulled a smile out from the fatigue.

"You bet," a grunt of effort and Virgil was trying to move, but a firm hand on his good arm had him sitting still. Without a word. Gordon was up, moving to stand beside him and crouching. A hand took an arm and draped it just behind the unruly blonde before the two stood on creaking joints. "Man, I could use a warm bath."

"I'd be happy with some breakfast," Gordon's grumble sparked a new layer of guilt for getting his brother into this situation. The blonde must have sensed it, knocking an elbow into his side with an unperturbed grin, "Think this place as a buffet?"

Virgil returned the smile, shoving his self-loathing to the back of his mind, "Don't know about that, but I saw some ground animals earlier, which means there has to be something edible here."

"Alright, then," determination kicked in with the ever abundance of energy the aquanaut kept in case of emergency. "Let's see if we can find a way to a beach. The way I came in isn't really optimal."

"We'll have to get out of this valley first. As far as I've been able to tell, it's all too steep. We could walk that way," he pointed towards a bend where a small stream of rainwater continued to trickle down the path. "See if we can find some lower elevation?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," the smile slipped just a fraction. "You okay to walk?"

"Legs are fine, Gordo," his back on the other hand was on fire where his wing hid within his marks. "I'll let you know if I need to stop."

"Right," the blonde flashed him a skeptical glance before stepping forward over the pebbles and stones. Virgil quickly noticed the scrapes over the bare feet, making mental note of what would need treatment once they made it home. There was no point right now, their supplies limited to a pair of swim trunks and the jeans and boots he currently wore. 

There was something, though, "You want my socks? Not exactly protective, but better than nothing?"

A flicker of reflexive disgust that turned into interest as the aquanaut took a quick step off of an abrasive stone. But then, "Nah, I'll be fine. The faster we get outta here, the better."

It was Virgil's turn to shoot his brother a skeptical look, but as Gordon hit the bend, the engineer followed after. Much like the rest of the valley, it was as though the land had simply split open - all walls and stone, few spots of vegetation. It had narrowed greatly, but the height continued to be hazardous. When Gordon's pocket chimed, they figured it was as good a time as any to take a break, Virgil slumping against the wall for support.

"Hey, John," Gordon greeted without his usual level of button pressing. "Got any good news for us?"

"The skies in your area should be clear for the next couple of days," the astronaut offered, his dry sense of humor doing little to ease Virgil's concerns. A shift in the calm face and he gave them something else, certainly not as encouraging, "At the moment, you two are still on your own. Kayo is due to check in by fifteen hundred hours island time. I can fill her in on your predicament then."

"Great, we'll keep working on making it to the edge of the island," Gordon huffed as he turned his attention back to the walls.

"FAB," and John disappeared to deal with the calls that were more than likely coming in. Without two pilots, he would be rerouting emergencies to local agencies and hoping nothing too dire emerged. It was another reason to let the guilt pull at him, turning his stomach away from the thoughts of food, or lack thereof. 

"Well then," Gordon still had his attention set on their prison, hands on his hips like a determined super hero. Virgil almost laughed, but the severity of their situation was still present. "I think we gotta climb."

That shook him out of his misery, "Climb? How?" 

"The cliff's gotten lower," the blonde pointed to the edge looming above, which had dropped in height, but still stood much too far away for one of them to reach without actually climbing. "You -" Gordon took a step over to the side, "are going to climb on my shoulders and I'm going to lift you."

Before Virgil could provide a counter to the idea, Gordon was down on his stomach, arms tucked neatly under his chin while he waited. With a heavy sigh of resignation, he pushed off the wall. It still sounded like a halfway thought-out plan. "I don't know, Gords," dark brown eyes looked up again to see the fifteen feet it would take to reach the top. Together, they just didn't make it.

"Hey, I've got this," a grin that spoke volumes of the idea about to play out. "Just stand across me, feet over each shoulder - Just stand there."

Virgil did as he was told, his better arm bracing against the wall as he waited for his little - emphasis on little - brother to stand. Of course, Gordon enjoyed taking things a bit farther and before he knew it, there was a massive, brown furred walrus lifting him off his feet. 

"Wh-whoa - hang on," Virgil flailed, catching himself on the wall once more as his brother began to move. Gordon stopped, as instructed and waited, dark eyes watching him with interest. "Alright, I'm good," and with slow, steady movements, the walrus kicked up it's front flippers onto the wall, carefully edging himself and Virgil up an inch at a time. 

Once, Gordon had shown him a list of all his favorite sea creatures to turn into. Eagle ray when he needed to glide, octopus when he didn't want to be monitored, though that was Virgil's translation, not Gordon's. He had forms for every occasion, but the engineer must have missed this one. Of all the sea and land creatures that could push themselves to a full height of eleven feet, the walrus hadn't even crossed his mind. 

Which was why Gordon deserved more credit than they gave him sometimes. 

Virgil smiled, warmth and delight flowing through his core before steadying himself to climb the rest of the way. Reaching up, he took hold of the edge, boots shimmying up the thick skin of the walrus until he was standing on what he hoped were Gordon's shoulders. If it hurt, the aquanaut didn't voice it. Virgil heaved himself the rest of the way up and over, groaning as his aches grew with the exertion and it took him a moment too long to recover for his little brother not to notice.

"You okay?" The voice floated up, the form gone in order to assess the engineer.

"Yeah," but it came out gruff and he resigned himself to simply sitting, peeking over the edge to find worried amber staring back at him. "Just sore. Nothing I wasn't expecting."

"Alright, I'm coming up," Gordon moved to find handholds in the rock.

"Wait, it's too dangerous. You don't even have shoes," pain forgotten with the help of a dash of adrenaline, he began scanning the area for anything that could help.

"Well, if you've got a ladder, I'd be more than happy to use it," the blonde's snark was followed by a grunt of effort as he jumped for the first handholds. 

Virgil hissed a curse under his breath, returning his gaze to the valley and watched the top of his brother's head slowly drawing closer. He knew he shouldn't be worried, Gordon having spent time on the island climbing some of the more difficult cliffs. This was nothing compared to some of them, but Virgil was tired and sore. The thought of anything happening to Gordon - it would be his fault. He should've been paying more attention to the skies - should have returned home sooner. If something happened, Virgil wouldn't be able to help his brother and they'd both be worse off than they already were. 

A gentle tap to the side of his leg and he startled, dark brown eyes shifting to find Gordon pulling himself up to sit on the ledge, the climb already over and Virgil had apparently missed it. 

"Hey, take a breath, Virg," his tone was light, calming, and the engineer did as instructed, feeling the tension across his back loosen. With it came the burning pain of his injuries and he tried to massage it away across his side. 

Another set of hands pressed into his back, the fingers gentle as they slid over the marks to find the break. At Virgil's sharp intake, the fingers stopped and hovered. 

"Looks like you might have an infection. Skins a bit warm," the hand left and Gordon stood, bending down to offer his support. The engineer took it with full awareness of his own limitations. 

"Nothing we can do about it now," he shrugged, wincing with the action. "Let's just get to a beach."

"Hopefully, we'll find one," the aquanaut dropped the subject, but Virgil could tell there was a great deal of concern for his health. 

Gordon led, jumping over a fallen tree laden with moss and the engineer followed, grateful to finally be taking steps towards home instead of waiting at the base of a cliff, alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before they found another place to rest, a crag-filled clearing of volcanic rock, so similar to home. Pools of rain water offered what their bodies needed, the chill of the previous evening replaced by the warmth of early morning sun. Much of the soil in the area was covered by a thick moss - soft and inviting to the point they were going to have difficulty getting up. As it was, Virgil had dozed off and Gordon couldn't have been more grateful. The man was pushing himself to keep up.

His focus had been on Virgil since he was startled awake in the early hours, wanting to make sure his brother was alright to continue. So focused that Gordon hadn't realized how exhausted he felt. After the day he'd had - shifting from form to form in search of the engineer - his abilities were wearing him thin. He hated to consider what else could happen on this tiny bit of the world. 

Laying back on the moss bed, hands tucked under his head, he stared into the blue sky above. It was beautiful - picturesque in every way - and a fleeting thing if they didn't make a decision soon. Kayo was due to check in - if able - in seven hours and then it was still going to take her time to get to their location. Gordon had checked his brother over a few times on their hike, noting with increased concern that his brother needed to get to the infirmary before nightfall. Infection was a nasty thing if left to spread with limited clean water and no food. 

A chime sounded and without looking, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his communicator and set it on his chest, hands returning to cradle the back of his head as John appeared. Gordon let his eyes close with the soft breeze brushing against his cheek, "Hey, Johnny."

"Scott wants a status report."

That had his eyelids flying back open, "You told Scott?"

A look that warned of severe consequences crossed the astronaut's image, Gordon closing his mouth in response. "So, what should I tell him?"

"That we're on vacation - fun in the sun and all that," he didn't feel like arguing through his middle brother, but Scott had his own situations to worry about. Nothing the man did would benefit them right now. A resigned sigh at John's continued silence, "Tell him I've got Virgil and he's doing okay, regardless of the busted wing and electrical burn. We'll be home before the end of the day."

A copper brow lifted with a query, "Gordon, I still haven't heard from Kayo. How do you plan on getting back if she can't get out there?"

He'd been thinking about that for the better part of the day when he wasn't focusing on Virgil. Another form would be a strain on his abilities, but they didn't have much of a choice, "I can carry him." He believed that even if John had doubts. "We're only talking a three hour trip, tops."

"You'll also be fully exposed to the sun," the astronaut's lips thinned, but it was clear he understood. Virgil was in trouble and John wanted to make sure they had the best chance of getting home in one piece. "I suggest finding a way to keep the both of you shaded."

Amber eyes passed over the foliage around him and Gordon nodded, "I think we can handle that - y'know, once sleeping beauty here wakes up." He flashed a lopsided smile at the figure as a snore slipped free. 

A somber moment passed where neither of them spoke, but Gordon could feel the pull from space. John loved it up there, in the vastness, but in times like this, the distance was too much. The link was all they had and he was willing to open it.

"How bad is he, really?" The astronaut let the question float with the tugging in his chest.

Gordon moved a hand free and let it rest across his torso before turning to regard their elder brother, "He's doing that thing - the 'I've gotta be strong for my little brother' thing." Virgil tended to be pretty bad about hiding his own injuries - Scott too. The two youngest weren't capable enough to handle it, apparently. Or maybe, pride. Whatever their reasoning for protecting their little brothers, it never truly worked the way they'd planned. He and Alan would always find out and then, they would have to deal with guilt of not noticing it earlier. It's how Gordon knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Virgil wasn't being completely honest. He'd trained himself to see the too bright smile and the jovial attitude for what they were - masks to hide behind. 

"Wish I could get vitals without his suit," John sighed, knowing how much that would offer the aquanaut if Virgil was trying to downplay his injuries.

"You and me both," he turned back to the hologram. "Tell Scott I'll have him in the infirmary when he and Alan get home. Virgil doesn't get to leave until big bro clears him."

A soft chuckle, "FAB, I'm sure Grandma will support you on that one."

A deep intake and he let it out, "Alright, we better get moving before I decide to fall asleep too."

"Keep in touch," the pull again that almost reminded Gordon of a hug. 

Taking the comm, he pushed himself up to sit, "Will do." The image disappeared and he returned the device before shifting over to Virgil. Another once-over, assessing the heat radiating across his brother's back and he pressed a hand to the exposed shoulder, careful to avoided the streaks of burnt skin. "Hey, Virg. Time to wake up."

A mumbled response, but the engineer didn't rouse. At least he was being consistent. Virgil waking on the first try would've been alarming. 

Gordon tried again, "I think Thunderbird 4's on fire."

A groan and a groggy reply, "No - she's busted. Yer own fault."

It was supposed to be a joke, he knew, but the moment the words - the blame - had slipped out, so did the panicky need to recall them. Eyes flew open and suddenly, Virgil was awake, trying to push himself up to apologise and Gordon quickly stopped him. "I know. Just another lesson on how not to catch falling rocks when exploring a cave."

"I didn't mean -"

"Of course, you didn't. Doesn't make it any less true," Gordon offered a smile, doing his best to let his optimism overtake the guilt he felt for getting his 'bird into a situation that left a gaping hole in her hull. It really wasn't all his fault either, but he could have chosen the route that was safer, albeit longer. The other side to the guilt, though, was how his actions left them without a safer mode of transport. "But hey, at least she's getting some new upgrades."

"Right - yeah, she definitely needed them," Virgil gave a weary smile before wincing as he tried to stretch stiff muscles. "So what now?"

Good. They needed to move on to a better subject, even if it wasn't much more uplifting, "Keep heading towards the edge of the island and then find access to the water that doesn't involve jumping off a cliff. We'll need some palm leaves or something similar, as well."

"What for?" 

"So you don't turn into Virgil jerky," a toothy grin as he helped his brother to his feet. "Out on the ocean, the sun's gonna roast you if we're not careful."

"You mean we're swimming home?" Apparently, Virgil hadn't grasped the idea that this was an option. They didn't need to wait for pickup that might be delayed by an assignment. 

"I'm swimming, you're hanging on and trying not to fall off," Gordon corrected, earning a slight glare from his injured brother.

"Gordon -" but the warning was accompanied by a barely contained groan and it was obvious his brother was trying to hide the worst of his injuries. 

"No arguing, Virg," he wasn't about to let him act the tough guy and the ache he could sense in the man only fueled his determination. "You're a lot worse than you're letting on and we need to get you home - preferably before the sun goes down. Kayo's not going to be able to get here in time even if she and Penelope are done. So, please do me a favor and just let me do my job, okay?"

That snapped his brother's mouth shut and there might have been a hint of guilt on his own part for reacting so quickly. He was tired and Virgil didn't need blunt, but Gordon needed him to know how important it was that he listen and acknowledge his own weaknesses. 

And then, a gentle smile and a warm appreciation bounced into his chest, "Alright, Fish, this is all you. I think you're right about gettin' home."

His shoulders slumped with relief, "How are you really feeling?"

"Honestly, pretty nauseous. My back feels like I'm standing next to a fire and my arm is tingling. Nerves still seem a bit fried."

A nod - none of the descriptions were a good sign and only confirmed his fears, "Let's get you some water and then we can keep going. Tell me if you need a break."

"FAB," and Virgil slowly followed him to one of the clear pools of rainwater.

Both men consumed what they could and continued on, Gordon feeling much more refreshed as he kept beside his brother. With a grateful whoop an hour later, they were out of the woods and standing on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. It wasn't a beach, but it meant they could travel around the perimeter until they found one. The path was much easier to navigate, as well without the shrubs and sticks threatening to trip him or Virgil. 

Plus, he could feel the connection. 

His ocean - his element. 

A hand fell on Gordon's shoulder and he turned to offer a relieved smile only for it to drop as he scrambled to catch the larger man. It probably didn't feel great - an arm draping over the blonde's shoulders - but it was certainly better than the rocky ground. 

"Hey! Virg, what's wrong?"

A deliberate swallow and breath in through flared nostrils, "Dizzy -"

"Right, just breathe, take it easy," he wrapped an arm around his brother's back, pulling Virgil into his side. "I've got you."

Another intentional breath in and it came out slower, the control returning as he straightened, "Thanks."

"You wanna sit?" 

A pause. An inhale, "No, I'm -" a moment where Gordon thought his brother might try hiding again. "It's not as bad anymore. Let's just keep going."

He hesitated, not sure if that was the best idea with how winded Virgil appeared, but the sense of determination passed between them and he nodded. "Well, I'm stickin' right here, just in case." He tugged the arm over his shoulders for emphasis. "You still look like you're gonna fall over."

There was no argument to follow and Gordon glanced to see the steady expression. Virgil was concentrating on not being a burden, a state of mind that would have to do for now. The sooner they found any kind of beach access, he was dragging his brother home. 

It was nearly lunchtime when they found something of interest. It wasn't a beach, but it did send a wide grin over the blonde's face. 

"Sit down, Virg," Gordon helped him to a clear area, out of the bright sun. "I'll be right back with some food."

"Be careful," the warning was automatic, but he caught the excitement. They were both in need of something to eat.

The aquanaut had spotted the trees from afar, choosing to withhold his knowledge of them until he could be certain. Pulling one free, he grinned, happily biting into the fig - for testing - before filling his hands with more to take to Virgil. 

"This was a lucky find," the engineer smiled, halfway through his pile before Gordon made it back with his own.

Sitting wasn't the most comfortable option, but his body was growing sluggish and a little rest was very much needed, "You know, this place wouldn't be too bad for an actual vacation spot."

The look he got from his brother screamed the opposite, but really, it was to be expecting. 

"Okay, maybe I'm a little biased," because he'd seen a few dark places to explore under the ocean surface on his way in. Perfect for a curious fish brother, not so much the airborne ones. 

"Just a bit," a chuckle that rumbled into a wince. "Gimme some mountains and a canvas, preferably that little place in Iceland."

The aquanaut grimaced at the memory of a trip where majority had won and he was left with a chilly lake instead of a warm, tropical beach. His brothers had loved it though, so Gordon had dealt with it. "Maybe once Scott and Alan are back, we can take an actual vacation."

"Worth a shot," Virgil's mood seemed to lift with the thought, as well as the fruit he had finished off. "We're all due a little r and r."

"Don't have to tell me twice," rolling his shoulders, Gordon kept his eyes on the horizon, hoping to see a little black jet powering her way towards them, but John hadn't called. No new rescue plans and time was speeding along. Shoving the last of the fruit into his mouth, he wiped his palms on his shorts before climbing back to his feet. He offered his brother a hand and was pleased to feel a little more strength in the grip than before. 

"Lead the way, little brother," Virgil grinned, letting the blonde loop under his arm as they continued on down the slightly sloping path. Gordon was hopeful the angle would take them to their desired destination and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The beach wasn't really what he would have preferred - too rocky and steep for feet that weren't wholely cooperative, but Virgil managed most of it. Now, he sat on a small boulder watching his little brother adjust his feet on the sides of a palm hanging over the unforgiving area. One wrong move and Gordon would be as broken as the shells strewn out between the rocks.

Fingers wriggled over the comm in his hand, not enough to activate the link to their brother in space, but mentally willing it to connect to anyone who could get them home safer than this. It didn't, not when Gordon made it to the top, struggling to cleave one of the fronds free. Not when the leaves broke away and Gordon lost his footing and for one agonizing moment, Virgil didn't breathe.

"I'm okay," the aquanaut hung from another group of leaves, swinging back towards the trunk to cling to it. Virgil didn't speak, eyes remaining on the blonde as he worked at another frond. As it joined the others on the rocks below, he finally found his voice.

"That should be enough."

Gordon peered down to judge for himself, "Yeah, alright, coming down."

If watching his brother climb the tree had left his nerves on edge, watching him slowly make his way down was worse. Without shoes to protect his feet and chest bare, sliding down wasn't an option. The movements were slow and careful - feet supporting while arms shimmied down - repeating with each section until Gordon finally made it back to the ground. 

Virgil let out a breath, "Good job, Fish. You okay?" He pointed to the angry red scratches over his brother's chest. 

"I'm good," he flashed a smile, grabbing his prizes. Virgil had already figured they would use his belt to attach them across his midsection and he allowed the aquanaut to adjust them until the palm fronds fanned out behind his back, effectively blocking out the sun's rays. A chuckle, "Well, you're not the prettiest peacock, but it'll do."

"Ha ha, help me up and let's get outta here," Virgil tried and failed to suppress a grin, his brother's smile growing triumphantly. With care for his injuries and the attachmentsoiyp, he draped an arm over the blonde's shoulders and they stood. The rest of the walk down the pebbled beach kept the smile on their faces, happy to finally be on their way, even if it was another three hours or so. 

Cool waves lapped at their feet, Virgil's boots tied to his belt to reduce the drag that Gordon would be dealing with. It was a surprisingly welcome sensation and the light that flashed in his brother's eyes made it all the more welcome. 

"Here you go. Don't lose it," the comm was held out before him with the idea that Virgil would be the obvious choice for communicating with the island and John. It was a heavy responsibility that could be detrimental to their survival if he did end up losing the device, so with steady fingers, he pulled it from the open palm and activated it.

"Island getaway to Thunderbird 5," that earned an appreciative snort from the blonde.

"This is Thunderbird 5, are you feeling alright, Virgil," John appeared, brow raised with mild concern until he noticed the exuberant grin on their little brother. "Ah, I take it you've spent too much time with Gordon than is recommended."

"True."

"Hey! I obviously do wonders! See, smiles," a finger poked gently into Virgil's cheek to indicate that big brother was actually doing well, considering. 

"We're heading home," he ignored the appendage in lieu of getting on their way. "Our path look clear?"

"No weather anomalies or ships. Should be a pretty straight shot," and it seemed the smiles were infectious as one grew over the astronaut's face. "Safe travels. Grandma will be waiting."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"Mmm, bye Gordon."

The link cut and Virgil tucked the device into his pocket. They were on their own with only the figs they'd found and what little rainwater had been left on the rocks above the beach. Not an ideal start to the next hazardous part of their trip, but it certainly could have been worse. 

Gordon led him deeper into the water until they sidled up to a rock formation just under the surface. Virgil sat on it, eyeing the hip-deep water, "Are you gonna have enough room?"

The aquanaut's lips thinned, but the smile was back in a blink, "Sure. Just might have to wiggle a bit, but I can make it." Amber flicked up to him, "Just make sure you hold on tight." 

Virgil understood the seriousness of that request. If he fell, they were in trouble. He doubted he could swim, leaving Gordon to do all the work repositioning him. Neither of them liked the idea of expending the energy that would take. No, falling off his brother would not be an option. 

Gordon gave his brother one more questioning glance and Virgil sent as confident a glare as he could muster. It worked well enough, sending the blonde under the surface of the gently rolling waves. A second later and the large form of an orca appeared, the dark back glistening in the afternoon sun. 

Hesitation wasn't what they needed right now, but Virgil couldn't help admiring his brother's ability. When the whale sent a ripple of chill water into his torso, he shook away the fatigue fueled distraction and began shifting off the rock. With the fronds across his back and the pain that had only been growing, it took more effort than he would have liked to get his leg up and over the large animal. Gordon waited, patience floating between them as Virgil found his balance, palms flat against the rubbery skin. After a moment to settle, he gave the whale a pat and braced for the movements that would send them forward.

Gordon hadn't been exaggerating when he warned his brother to hang on. The whale's movements were jerky as he flung his tail up and down in the shallow waters, moving inches at a time. Water sprayed with the effort, but as they moved past the rocks and into the deeper areas that surrounded the island, the ride became smooth and calm. Water flowed over Virgil's legs and he found himself grateful to be without his boots. The drag of the water for Gordon was one thing, but the engineer could feel it as well and the thought of it increasing sent an achy shiver up his back. 

There was one unfortunate downside to Gordon's marks, though - lack of conversation. It was going to be a long, silent trip and the engineer could already feel the pull of sleep as they made for open waters. Even the slow up and down motion seemed to be rocking him and his eyes were closed before he'd registered.

A high pitched squeak and resounding clicks drew him back and Virgil frowned, catching himself as he wobbled unsteadily. His back screamed at the sudden movement, the whale slowing. Fear and concern seeped into his hands as they pressed against the thick skin and he took a breath, scooping up a handful of cool water to splash over his face. Though the salt stung at his dry lips and sent the taste of ocean over his tongue as he licked them, Virgil felt the spike of awareness return. 

"Sorry, I'm good now," he patted his brother's side, pulling up another handful of water to rinse over the exposed skin. No need for both of them to dry out. 

There was a chirp of apprehension, but it was followed by Gordon picking up speed. Silence surrounded them once more and the engineer fought with his own ability to concentrate, letting his eyes scan the horizon for shapes and colors that could trigger inspiration. The cloudless sky and calm surface were less than helpful, however, and he found himself imagining what it could look like if home were right in front of them.

A sound, rumbling, increasing in pitch and Virgil could feel it. A long whine of noise that melted together into what he might consider a song. It wasn't elegant in any kind of way - nothing like the sonatas or concertos he was used to - but he could hear the notes. There wasn't a recognizable melody that he could discern, but he also figured Gordon was limited with what the animal could produce. It helped though, anchoring his mind and drawing on a part of him that craved the chance to create.

So, with the soprano of the whale, Virgil began to hum. Where his deep voice would normally enhance and support, this time he let the notes play as the melody, like smooth jazz meant to be consumed in a darkened club, not the middle of a sunbathed ocean. It rumbled through his chest and he felt the amusement bubble up from the whale as the chirps slipped for only a beat. Virgil grinned, appreciation thrown back for his little brother's effort. 

The songs continued until it was just Virgil offering tunes he enjoyed that the whale didn't know. Gordon was happy to focus on their trip and what lay below the surface. They were making good time and even though the sun was doing it's best to bake him, the palm fronds managed to do their job. A few times, Virgil had asked his brother to slow and let the water come up to his chest. It had felt blissfully refreshing, but had nearly pulled him and his coverings off on the last attempt. 

The engineer was midway through a well memorized opera, when Gordon alerted him to a new problem. The frantic emotions sent him searching the water around them before gazing out towards the horizon. 

He saw it, sitting on the surface a few miles out - a ship.

Heart thundering along with his little brother's, Virgil carefully retrieved the comm from his pocket, desperate not to let it fall. He activated the link and was grateful for the immediate response.

"Everything okay, Virgil?" John surveyed him with more worry than he probably meant to relay. 

"We've got a boat to the north west of our location," brown eyes refused to leave it as the astronaut worked to confirm.

"Scanners aren't picking it up," a frown and a spark of anger. "They must have a cloak, which means -"

"They're not sightseeing," Virgil practically growled before realizing Gordon's anger was blossoming in his chest. He soon realized why as a disturbance onboard the ship revealed a whale in distress. He couldn't tell what kind, but it didn't matter. "John, get some authorities out here. They're whalers."

"They're on their way. You two get going."

No need to tell him twice, but Gordon was another matter. The orca let out a harsh sound, his body jerking with indecision. Virgil could understand. Any other time and his little brother would be giving the ship hell, but today - right this moment - he needed to worry about the injured man in his back. 

"Sorry, Squirt," Virgil rubbed a hand over his brother's side, hoping to offer some kind of comfort. "John's on it. Someone will be out here soon to help them, okay?"

Gordon didn't answer, the silence almost as foreboding as the sound from a moment ago, but as time ticked by, unimpeded by their desires, the orca kicked, sending them back towards their island. 

"Guys, you've got a problem," John, his hologram hanging over them, called with urgency. "I was able to disable their cloaking technology, but they appear to be heading in your direction."

Gordon didn't need prompting as he launched them forward. Virgil grit against the pain in his back as he fought to hang on, knowing that the ship would be much faster than them. On his own, Gordon could easily out run it, but with a brother on his back, his speed was more of a crawl. 

"Can you stop them?" Virgil glanced to the hologram that was still floating alongside the whale.

"Working on it," John's features were pinched with concentration. Codes were one thing. A physical engine was something else and this one was gaining by the second. 

Virgil hazarded a glance over his shoulder and through the fronds to see water kicking up over the bow. They were running out of time. 

"You gotta go under, Gordon," he knew what he was asking and wasn't surprised when he received a swath of defiance as his little brother pushed on. Virgil's mind was racing for any other solutions, but nothing held traction. If they continued as they were, Virgil would most likely be left to drown, but Gordon would be harpooned, dragged from the water unless he revealed his abilities - he couldn't allow that to happen. "I'll be fine, just dive!"

Still, the fish wouldn't listen, headstrong stubbornness making him ignore the instruction. 

A blast and the boat was on them, a projectile slamming into the water. Virgil turned, unable to see what had been shot, but certain it wasn't anything good. His palms lowered to Gordon's sides, willing him to get to safety, but even as emotions flitted between them, his brother jerked abruptly and it was all Virgil could do to not be thrown forward. 

Panic was shared between them in an instant and the engineer sat straight, turning around to see what had caught his brother. Metal, simple in appearance, but with deceptively intricate technology within, was wrapped around the whale's tail, effectively slowing the movements through the water. It was a less damaging form of harpoon if they meant to keep their catch alive. The sight of it made Virgil's gut twist and he instinctively began tugging at it. 

Shouts from the ship warned of his own vulnerability, but Virgil didn't care. His brother needed him. He pulled again, ignoring the searing pain that blossomed with the movements. 

A cry - not his - and an explosion tore through the ocean air. His fingers slipped and he caught a glimpse of the ship, smoke erupting from a hatch as it was pushed open, the occupants spilling out to cough and gag in the fresh air. What really caught his attention, however, was how the ship had stopped - dead in the water. 

They weren't much better, but Gordon continued to kick his tail, pushing them along at a crawl that felt like agony. John was there a second later, eyes scanning them for injury.

"What'd you do?" Virgil grunted against the strain on his injuries mixing with his own inability to help Gordon.

"Overloaded their engine after turning off the regulators," there was a frown as he continued. "Sorry it took so long. Are you two okay?"

"They attached something to Gordon's tail. I can't get it off," Virgil shifted the comm so that the astronaut could see the device as it surfaced with each of the aquanaut's kicks. When he turned back, he nearly lost the communicator as he hunched over, holding his side. He was vaguely aware of John talking, but he couldn't focus on anything other than the pain and his breathing. Too much - he'd exerted himself in the last few minutes trying to save his little brother. If he didn't get himself together, they were both going to die.

That thought coalesced into determination to suck in a steadying breath and let it out, blocking away the aches in order to focus on John once more. 

"-ou okay, Virgil?" The turquoise eyes were wide as he watched helplessly. 

His hand held tight to his side and he managed a nod before he answered with a gruff, "How do I get that thing off Gordon?"

A pause where John assessed if his older brother was telling the truth, "The release will be on the boat, which I suggest you stay far away from." That was obvious, but it didn't help the aquanaut. John could easily sense his frustrations, adding with resignation, "Once you're far enough away, Gordon will need to shift. It should come off then."

But how far was far enough? John's distraction on the boat had saved them from immediate danger, but changing now would open them up to a new world of trouble. 

"Just keep going, I'll let you know when you're safe," the astronaut anticipated the problem, as always, his own heart aching with the desire to offer more. 

Gordon, for his part, remained silent as he focused everything into getting them away from the people who had tried to kill them. The anger was still there, fueling him, but Virgil knew it was only a matter of time before that wouldn't be enough and his little brother would give out. When that time came, he reasoned with himself, he would do what he had to in order to keep them both alive.


	5. Chapter 5

The ship was almost a speck when they finally got the call that it was safe. Virgil didn't care about the other ships currently surrounding the whaler or the details John was listing about what the authorities had found onboard. All he could focus on were the weak waves being generated by the orca's restrained tail. 

"Gordon, we're far enough. You can change now," Virgil coaxed with a gentle pat to his brother's side. His own aches had dulled some, to the point he figured he could float long enough for Gordon to pick him up again - if he could. The fatigue creeping out through the determination hadn't been sitting well and the thought that Gordon might need him for rescue was terrifying. Virgil would be lucky if he could keep himself above water. 

John silently observed, but the engineer knew he was receiving the same worrying signals. What made it worse was how Gordon didn't respond - or wouldn't. For a long minute, the three of them floated, waiting for something to change. When it did, it certainly wasn't what Virgil had expected. 

Gordon disappeared, the whale form gone and his brother somewhere in the darkness below him. In that second, his mind raced between panic and the plan he thought he had figured out. The pain spiking through his back stole his breath and the water was suddenly over his head. It was only a moment, but it was enough for the idea that he was going to drown to invade his mind.

And just as quickly as Virgil had gone under, he was up, sitting awkwardly in the back of an orca. 

"Virgil?" John was still there, emitting from the communicator clutched in the engineer's hand. 

Water dripped from his hair, down his face and onto the back of the whale he hadn't expected to see so quickly. A breath and Virgil swiped at the droplets, "-'m okay. Gords?"

"The restraint's gone," was all John could offer in regards to their younger brother's condition. 

Hands slid over the smooth skin and he tried to connect, but if he picked up anything, it could only match the fatigue he was feeling himself. Nothing stood out as alarming and Gordon seemed to reduce their concerns by sending his tail through the water to propel them homeward. Dark brown met John with confusion and unease. Their brother appeared to be alright enough to continue, if a bit more silent than they cared for. 

It was a rare thing - Gordon not having anything to say or emote with fervor. Virgil had spent enough time around him to know when to ask questions - unearth the real problem. This time, though, he already had a solid guess and he hoped John was keeping tabs on the culprits to ensure they never set foot on a boat again. 

The silence continued until the astronaut indicated he needed to check incoming calls. Life and emergencies didn't want to stop just for two brothers in the middle of the ocean. John would still have the comm within a second's reach, ready to feed them whatever they needed in order to make it through the next hour and a half. 

A long time for two spent individuals. 

Virgil had a focus now, however, and he kept his eyes on the tip of the whale's nose as it bobbed up and down with each stroke."Hey, Fish," he leaned forward, voice calm. "Let me know you're alright."

A pulse of the orca's tail and, for a moment that might have been peaceful had it not been for recent events, they simply glided over the surface. Virgil waited, listened, and felt the gentle wave of exhausted sadness. A soft whine echoed through the water and the engineer's heart ached. 

"John's taken care of them," he offered as he ran a handful of water over the smooth skin, desperate to provide comfort to the loss he was sensing. "Are you okay to get us home?"

The nose bobbed, not that there was a real choice in the matter. Virgil wanted to be more helpful, but all he could do was hold on as they moved, water flowing over his legs. The desire to hold them higher to reduce the resistance was there, but the stabbing reminder in his back prevented such movements. 

The orca's call came again, less of the cry he'd listened to earlier, instead offering a sense of subdued conversation. Virgil bit back a grunt as he shifted and he tried to find focus to answer. They still had a long way to go, his little brother needing a distraction. As did he.

A small smile as a topic from earlier resurfaced, "So - Iceland?"

A low whine and harsh clicking. 

"Okay, not there," the urge to chuckle at the unbridled disdain. "Some place new?" That piqued the whale's interest. Where had they not been before? What would constitute a relaxing vacation for either of them? Suddenly, the times they'd played a game on board Thunderbird 2 surfaced and he smiled. "Wanna play twenty questions?"

Amusement bubbled up, though still strained with effort.

"Okay, does it need water?" That should've been an easy one to answer, but the hesitation said otherwise. Their current situation was making the idea of swimming seem far less inviting. Virgil waited a moment longer before adding, "Wanna make that a 'maybe'?" Gordon squeaked an affirmative.

"Room service?"

A stronger whine that matched the excitement.

"Noted," Virgil chuckled, holding back a groan as he placed his arm around his ribs. Before Gordon could focus on his brother's ailments, the engineer asked, "Should we invite Lady Penelope?"

Another definite 'yes', fueling a fire that the elder brother could understand. The thought of spending a week with Kayo, holed up with room service seemed to dull the weariness of the past twenty-four hours. Maybe a couples retreat would be a bit more enjoyable, than having the entire family out. 

When he voiced the idea to the orca, the response Virgil received was overwhelming, "Okay - okay, so that narrows it down a bit." A lot, if he was honest. They would need a quiet, easily secured location to appease the women they loved. No paparazzi or those who would wish the Tracy family harm. It was going to be a relaxing vacation for everyone involved. He would make sure of that.

OoOoOoO

Virgil's voice had droned on for a while, much to Gordon's relief. His brother could focus his mind on planning, occasionally offering the aquanaut a distraction from how he was feeling after nearly being captured. Every once in a while, the talking would stop and he would wait while Virgil's thoughts ran off to wherever the topic was taking him. 

It didn't go unnoticed how the man's words began to slur as they reached the midpoint for their final leg of the trip. Forty more minutes and he could slide up to the docks and let Virgil be carried off to be treated for his deteriorating health. 

The heat wasn't helping either of them, Gordon unable to dip under the surface to cool off as Virgil had taken to laying on his stomach. The palm fronds were still in place, but they were managing to trap some of the sweltering temperatures radiating from the infection. As much as he wanted to cool the two of them off, doing so could unbalance his brother and there would be no getting him back on. 

Gordon sent a series of whines and clicks, hoping to alert his brother to their current situation, but Virgil didn't stir. A frantic worry sent his heart racing and he tried again, this time sending a puff of air from the blowhole. That alone should have woken the injured man and yet he received no response. 

The thought of shifting and checking on his brother was almost too much to pass up, but that would leave them both stranded, Gordon eventually losing his battle with fatigue and sinking with his brother to a watery grave. Instead, pushing the idea away with more effort than expected, the orca reached out into the stars with the only form of communication he had. He found John, hoping the astronaut was listening. 

A minute passed, Gordon continuing to push towards home. A blip - the island - echoed in his mind's eye with every click he sent out. He was finding it difficult to focus - the island, his brother, keep swimming - he was so tired.

"Virgil?" The voice was muffled, emitting from the device in his brother's pocket.

Gordon sent out a cry, loud and urgent.

"Virgil, what's going on?" When the raven-haired man didn't respond, the questions shifted. "Gordon?"

Another worried whine and click.

"What's -" a pause as John reconstructed the question to better suit the brother who couldn't talk. "Is Virgil able to answer? Two clicks for yes, one for no."

A click.

"Are you still able to make it home?" 

Two clicks and he tried to regain his momentum.

"Alright, you should be getting close enough for Grandma and Brains to meet you in one of the boats." He could hear the distraction in the astronaut's voice. "Just keep going. You're almost there."

Gordon let out a call of understanding, willing himself to move faster as his body began to dip. He couldn't give in to the strained muscles or the heat bearing down on him. He had to focus, for Virgil. 

There must have been something in the sound of the echoing whine, John's voice light as he continued, "You've got this, Gordon. I'll stay with you as long as I can." Along with the words came a sense of pride as the astronaut urged his little brother on. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, the blonde having sensed it over the years for other brothers when they were in need of support. It was simply shocking to his wary system, giving his muscles the desire to flex up and down through the calm waters. He clung to that feeling, letting it guide him along with the mental images of underwater structures that were so familiar. He knew this part of the ocean like the back of his hand and had already calculated how much longer he needed to swim.  _ Just keep going. _

Ten minutes later and the image of a boat shooting across the water had him relaxing - too much and the feel of the ocean creeping up his sides towards the unconscious man on his back sent an alarm through his fogging mind. Gordon kicked, a gasp sounding through his back as he took in a breath. The boat was still too far for him to stop.

"Five more minutes, Gordon," John warned with apprehension. He tried to answer, but even that seemed to require too much effort. 

Something shifted over his back, light and prickling with moisture. Fingers, wet with salt water traveled over his skin in gentle motions. 

"- F'sh -" it came out rasped, Virgil's hand continuing to encourage him. "Go -"

As if that one command was all he needed, Gordon surged forward, his form still screaming with the effort, but with renewed purpose. Virgil needed him and they were so close. He couldn't think about the island or how broken his brother was. The whaling ship was taken care of even if it's effects still lingered in every move of his tail. Gordon couldn't focus on any of that, only the push of his form and the hand on his head. 

And then, when his body seemed ready to give out, the weight was gone. Panic took hold of him and Gordon stopped, bobbing as he searched the water around him. A shift to the right and his head collided with solid fiberglass, sending the boat rocking. A startled cry and then a voice, comforting yet stern.

"We've got him, Gordon," Grandma was there, filling his vision for a brief moment before returning to her charge. Brains stood not far away, rooting through a bag the aquanaut recognised for first aid treatment. 

And then, they were gone - the boat moving away from him. No - the motor was still idling, waiting. Part of him knew what for, but his body was too spent to try figuring out what to do next. Right now, the cool water felt like bliss on his sun scorched back and he let himself sink. 

Beams of light made the ocean around him glitter, his worries leaching away - yet somewhere in the back of his mind, Gordon knew he couldn't stay. Vibrations above as something shook on the surface, but he ignored it in lieu of watching a ray of sunshine streak across the shadows below. The dull sound of the engine continued and Gordon wondered why they hadn't left yet.

And then John, crystal clear and screaming into his soul. It shook his senses and sent his heart racing as Gordon tried to understand what was wrong. He was in water, his safe place, and he was so tired. 

And he couldn't breathe.

The orca's lungs, though able to keep him under for longer than his human form on any other day, were burning with the need to surface. Gordon flicked his tail, but pain shot through the overused muscles and he only managed to sink farther. 

A crash on the surface barely registered as the orca tried once more to swim and his mind reached out. John was still there, calm trying to push away the panic muddling his actions. 

A hand pressed into his side and he didn't need to see, shifting away from the orca to offer his rescuer a form more suitable to drag to the surface. Given the strength, he would've shifted into an octopus and clung to the scientist's arm, but his abilities were spent and he let himself be pulled upwards.

As they surfaced, air flooded his lungs and his arm sought anything to grab hold of, finding the side of the boat and a pair of hands. Training told him to relax, that struggling would only make it more difficult for the person trying to save him, but it was difficult when he could see the strain on his grandmother's face as she tried to keep him from going under again. 

Brains appeared by her side a moment later, reaching down to hoist him over the edge and all three collapsed to the floor. 

"We've got him, John," Grandma spoke breathlessly as she stood and Gordon watched her move aside, allowing Brains to reach the boat's controls. "Just hold still sweetheart." Her hand landed on his arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I need to check on your brother."

As she left, the memory of who he'd been saving flooded back now that he was no longer in danger of drowning. Regardless of her words, Gordon rolled, a groan escaping his throat in the process. It gave him full view of Virgil, laid across the hard rubber floor. His face was slack, but Gordon could see the sheen of sweat covering his brow. 

"Virg," the blonde's voice was soft as he reached across the space to take his unconscious brother's hand. 

The elder woman was working to grab cooling packs from the first aid bag and pressing them into the engineer's overheated body, "He'll be okay, kiddo."

Somehow, because they were her words, he couldn't find any reason to doubt them. Even as he clung to the hand that hadn't moved, Gordon knew everything had to be okay, because losing Virgil just wasn't supposed to happen.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

There were hands, gentle yet excruciating as they pressed into his skin.

A whimper and those hands stopped, finding his face and turning it slowly, "Virgil, dear. Open your eyes for me."

Sluggish lids revealed the slivers of dark brown, his vision unfocused as he groaned into his grandmother's palm. A blink and her worried frown sent his heart aching that he was the cause. "- s'ry gra'ma -"

"Oh, kiddo, don't you worry. You're home and we're gonna get you all fixed up," and just like that, her smile was back, warm and reassuring as he lay on the medical bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts," he managed, while trying to get a better view of the room. Laying on his side, all he could see was the woman in front of him and a wall of medical supplies. "Tired."

A sigh that said she already knew these things, "You've been through a lot. I've got IV antibiotics and fluids going, so that should help. I've been waiting to give you something for the pain since I need to get a better look at that wing." 

His wing - the thought of lifting sent his stomach rolling and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply through the assault. The hands shifted to his arm, pivoting as his grandmother moved to the other side of the bed. He knew what she wanted without her asking, but he couldn't find it in himself to comply. It hurt so much to breathe and his side was on fire. 

"Virgil," her tone was light, pained with the knowledge of what this might do to him. "Deep breath, kiddo."

He took in cool, sterilized air, let it steady him, closed his eyes and -

The pain that seared through his back as the marks lifted and his immense wings unfurled sent a choked cry from his throat, the feathers shivering with the exertion. The hands moved quickly, helping to guide the injuries out to rest on the exam table. She reappeared on the other side, a syringe in hand and an apologetic smile.

"This'll help now," she added the medication to the line and he was grateful for it. "This should lessen the pain while I get your wing set. Just rest."

Virgil sank further into the pillow, willing the medication to work faster, when a memory snagged. Brown eyes found his grandmother again and he managed a weak grunt, "Gord-"

Her eyes flicked to something behind him before returning to meet his, "Gordon's asleep. He'll probably be up to check on you in a bit, but for now, sleep. You need it, Virgil."

He couldn't argue with her there, but he still would have liked to see his brother with his own eyes. The pillow had other ideas as he sank back into it, unable to fight the effects of the medication slowly entering his system and mixing with the fatigue of the day he'd had. Within the time it took him to think back to the island he'd been stranded on, the fog rolled in and the storm was gone. 

OoOoOoO

Sally frowned with worry, her hand ghosting over her grandson's cheek as he succumbed to his exhaustion and the pain medication that would hopefully ease some of the torment. Since retrieving her boys, everything had been on autopilot, checking them for immediate danger before getting them transported to the infirmary. Virgil had been her main concern, but as Brains and Max moved Gordon onto the bed next to the elder man, she took in the bright red skin around the static marks. There was little she could do for the aquanaut, but seeing him so still was unnerving. 

"Ms. Tracy?" The scientist's voice urged her back to the task at hand. A surgical kit sat by Brains as he waited to assist with resetting the wing. Sally gave a small nod, breaking her thoughts and she quickly went to work putting her grandson back together.

In total, it only took half an hour to get the break set, most of her focus on the infection. Virgil had been lucky to get home when he had, the potential of him losing part of the wing still thrumming in her mind. Now, the feathers were bound and laying outstretched over the table made specifically for her boys. The IV antibiotics would do the rest, his fever already dropping under one hundred.

Sally turned, ready to take on her next emergency and was surprised to see Gordon, eyes open and watching the brother across the room, "Welcome back, Fish. How are you feeling?"

Amber eyes found her and she could see the smile trying to make it's way over his face, "Just peachy." That was marred by the grimace that followed as he tried to move.

"Hold still, kiddo," she ran a hand through his hair, still stiff with saltwater. "You've got some pretty bad burns on your back." Sally couldn't help glancing down at the blisters beginning to form over the blonde's lower half.

"I do?" Another wince as muscles shifted.

"I'm about to apply some ointment that should help," and she hoped it would prevent scarring over the discolored marks. "Anything else wrong that I can't see?"

"Legs hurt," Gordon's fingers had wrapped into the pillow case. 

Her brow pinched, Sally removing her hand to step towards the offending limbs. The marks were blending with the red skin, blisters probably adding to the pain he was feeling. John had explained earlier what had happened with the whaler and as she circled around, she was only moderately surprised to see the twist in one of the marks over his left calf. 

"I'll get some scans and see if you have any internal damage," Brains was already a step ahead, sending Max with the handheld to run it over the injury. As she suspected, the readout didn't show anything specific, the injury sitting within the marks. "Can you tell me what happened?" Gordon would need to fill in the gaps as she retrieved a muscle relaxer and sent it into the second IV line of the day. 

"Ran a mile - in iron boots," she frowned at the mumbled explanation, but then a soft chuckle and he continued. "That's what it felt like, at least."

"Ah, the restraint," Sally had seen a couple of the devices - mostly images pulled up by the second youngest in case they ever came across one. Nasty things that had been outlawed for years, "I don't see a break, but I'll know more when we get you back in the water. Right now, try to relax. The medicines should kick in soon."

"How's Virgil?" The strain was already less than it had been.

"He'll be alright," she gave the blonde locks another tussle. "You did good getting him back here when you did."

"That bad?"

"It could've been much worse," they didn't need to discuss that, though. "But his wing's set, burns treated, and the infection's under control. Prognosis is good. Now, go back -"

A soft sound cut off her instruction and she bent over her grandson to see his eyes already closed, breathing even as he succumbed to his body's needs. 

She smiled, warmth filling her heart for her family. The rest would be home soon and she could once again find peace. For this moment, however, she was simply glad to have her music and sunshine.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo."

OoOoOoO

When his eyes opened again, the first thing he noticed was the lack of fog or pain. Virgil blinked in the dimmed lighting of the infirmary, letting his gaze shift over the clean counters, the equipment returned to it's appropriate places. There was a hand as before, but this one was sitting patiently in his, thin fingers running over the palm. 

A grunt as words were for after he woke up a bit more.

"Well, good morning," her voice brushed his ears and he could imagine the smile in it.

"Kay," his fingers wrapped around hers, willing the woman closer. His smile grew as she stepped in front of him, bending just the slightest to run her free hand through his hair. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Much better," Kayo certainly had a lot to do with that, but the medications still circulating helped. "What time is it?"

"Oh-nine hundred," a teasing smile, before she leaned in and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleepy head. Everyone else is on the beach."

Part of him wished she would kiss him more, but the last bit detoured his thoughts into a look of confusion, "The beach?"

A nod, "Grandma wanted to make sure Gordon wasn't worse than he presented."

The mention of his brother sent his heart bounding and body trying to right itself. There was a great deal less resistance and with Kayo's help, Virgil was sitting on the edge of the bed, black wings lifting from the table to drape over the edge. For a moment, his head spun, sending him forward and into strong arms that wrapped around his chest. He pressed his face into her shoulder, breathing in the warm scent of jasmine and vanilla, wanting nothing more than to bask. 

"Virgil," a light melody meant to bring him back to their reality, Kayo pushing back up and taking his face in her hands. "Are you with me?" The slight uptick of her lip said she knew what was running through his head.

"Always," a smile that answered in kind. 

"Where are you going?" The question shouldn't have been necessary, but Virgil had somehow lost track of why he'd gotten up in the first place. When he didn't respond, she offered a hint, "To the beach to see Gordon?"

"Oh, yeah," a sheepish grin before rubbing the remaining fog off his face. "Got a bit distracted."

"I noticed," and there wasn't a hint of shame in being the cause as she leaned forward once more and captured his lips. He would have been content to forget all over again, but Kayo soon pulled away, dragging him with her and Virgil was forced to stand. She wrapped an arm over her shoulders, allowing the injured man to rest on her as they made their way out of the infirmary. "How's the wing?"

In all honesty, he'd forgotten about it. The splint and lingering medications had left it feeling numb to the pain from the day before. The thought of sending them back into their marks was fleeting, letting himself revel in the sensation of having them out again. 

"Good," he pulled her into his side as they managed their way through the door. "Though, I can't say the same for my stomach," a grumble made his hunger known.

Kayo hummed in understanding, "We'll make a quick detour before we head outside."

The detour was really a grab and dash of a few meal bars from Scott's locker. Virgil was surprised Kayo had found them until he realized she made it her business to uncover all of their secrets - food stashes to where they kept Christmas presents. Virgil had taken to hiding hers in Gordon's room. The possibility the gifts could be for Lady Penelope seemed to throw her off a bit. 

His mind must have been wandering when he felt the light tap to his cheek and he turned to see the concern in the pistachio eyes, "Are you sure you're feeling up for this?"

A timid smile and Virgil nodded, "I'm good, Kay. Honest." He held her close as they continued the slow walk down the path towards the beach. "Was just thinking about what to get you."

Her brows rose with interest, "Get me? For what?"

"Oh, no reason," he chuckled, wincing slightly at the achy muscles in his chest that had yet to decide if they would ever let him laugh again. "Gordon and I were talking about maybe taking you and Penelope on a couples vacation."

If eyes were the window to the soul, then Kayo's were singing his praises, wide and bright with an excitement she managed to keep at bay. With the control of a covert operative, she simply smiled, "I think that would be a perfect idea."

"Great," Virgil's smile grew before pressing a kiss onto the top of her head. "Anywhere you'd like to go?"

"I might have a small list of potential - safe - locations," of course she did.

Finding out just where those places were would have to wait as they stepped through the edge of the treeline and onto the beach, shaded by the surrounding cliffs. The group that occupied it were easily spotted, Grandma up to her waist in calm water, Lady Penelope standing closer to the shore with a hose connected to a portable pump, and an orca, quietly laying in the shallows. The moment they caught sight of the new arrivals, however, Gordon let out a trill of excitement. 

"Gordon, hold still please," Grandma admonished as the whale's tail twitched. Virgil could just make out the flotation cushions that held the appendage, as well as the small, laparoscopy tools. A grimace caught his smile of greeting and he gave his brother a wave in hopes of showing he was alright. No need to cause himself more harm in the middle of surgery. 

"What's wrong with Gordon?" Virgil asked as they continued their approach. 

"Tore a ligament," Penelope's answer held the same wince of sympathy. "Grandma says it should be a simple repair."

The memory of their encounter left his heart aching, but as he made it to his little brother's side and placed a hand on his head, the sense of joy was incredible. Virgil couldn't fight the grin that took over, "Good morning to you, too." 

"He's been quite eager to see you awake," the London agent added with her own amused smile. She sent a wave of saltwater over the orca's nose as he gave off a series of clicks that could've been the non-stop chatter of the blonde had he been able to speak. Whatever Gordon meant to say, it was obvious to the engineer that her ladyship's response was appreciated.

"We're going to go have a seat and wait," Kayo interjected, dragging him in the direction of a bench and table laden with drinks and food from breakfast. Virgil was more than happy to be placed in front of them, the bars from their trip down already forgotten by his gut. 

Two empty plates and a cup of coffee later and they were watching the whale shift back into the familiar blonde. His legs were held above the water by the float, the rest of him supported by Penelope and Parker, who had appeared shortly after their arrival. Once on the sand, Gordon was transferred to a hover chair, the goofy grin on his face telling of painkillers that had numbed his awareness of the hated device.

"-'ey Virg! You have wings!" A little too cheery.

"I do," a chuckle that he couldn't stop and Virgil swallowed the groan, wanting nothing more than to show his little brother he'd gotten him home in one piece. "How are you feeling?"

Distracted seemed appropriate as Gordon found Penelope, reaching out to take her hand and pressing it to his face. A muffled, "-'m good," and the woman giggled. A kissing sound and then the aquanaut was practically cuddling his girlfriend's arm. She didn't seem too put out as she took a seat, love floating through her cerulean eyes as she watched him. 

"Virgil," Grandma, approaching with a towel in hand, her eyes reading a different story. "Not pushing yourself too hard already, are you?"

"No, ma'am," an honest smile, even if the aches were ever present. He could manage, "I'm happy to take it easy for a little while."

"Good," she ran a hand through his hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. "The both of you should be off rotation for a few weeks, at least."

Virgil groaned, more from the knowledge that they would be leaving the other three brothers to pick up the slack and two of those hadn't even made it past the moon yet. It wasn't the first time the family had been forced to deal with this kind of situation, but it always left everyone on edge. That vacation was starting to sound a whole lot more appealing. 

"Heh, starfish," Gordon had gone back to pressing Penelope's hand over his face. It was more than enough to alleviate the concerns for international rescue's future. 

"Alright, kiddo," Grandma made her way to the back of the wheelchair, taking over the controls. "Let's get you back to the house."

As their grandmother moved him away from the London agent, her hand leaving his face, Gordon reached for the next closest thing. Virgil had been a big brother three times, but none of them seemed to need his physical comfort like the second youngest. It wasn't a surprise when the fingers aimed for his and he couldn't help but respond. 

"I'm comin', too, Fish," a little slower than he would have liked, but Virgil was determined. He took the hand, offering Gordon a reassuring squeeze. Kayo slipped under his other arm, warm and perfect as she helped him. 

As the others followed, Virgil found his heart full, knowing just how much he had and understanding what could have been lost. It was these moments that he tried to capture and place at the front of his mind. They reminded him of his limitations and just how important it was to lean on those around him. Even the small hand in his held so much strength. The woman under his arm supporting more than his wings ever could. They were his lifeline - his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! All done! Really hope y'all enjoyed this! I had so much fun playing with the marks & wings AU! It might have to happen again! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and all the wonderful comments!


End file.
